


Perfume

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Past Relationship(s), Perfume, Romance, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Will can't help being jealous of Alana despite he is now with Hannibal.But maybe Hannibal has the same problem.





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was inspired by the song Perfume from Britney Spears.  
> I just wrote it so I'm not really sure about it.  
> But I hope you like and enjoy ;)

_ **Chapter 1 I put on my Perfume** _

 

Deep blue eyes widened staring at the scene before them.

She smiled perfectly touched his arm, leaning closer her chest touching his body.

A soft laughter escaping his lips, they looked like they had fun.

No, they looked like a couple.

But the scene was all wrong because he stood here while he should be in her place smiling with him.

He was his was lover now and she just a faded memory.

She was suppose to be the one watching, as she was thrown away for him.

Teeth biting red lips, as anger boiled.

Wanting to push her away telling her she should the fuck leave his man alone ! He was his and she redundant and should piss off !

He really wanted make it clear yet he didn't wanted to show his jealousy playing it cool.

Walking off like he wouldn't care while he being haunted by this image and thoughts running wild.

Telling himself he was imagine things.

Was he paranoid he asked himself as he saw them again, those amber eyes staring at her with longing or was it just imagination ?

This time he was in the same room on his side, yet was he forgotten dragged away by her light?

Was he now the fading memory to him ?

He smiled was it at him or her ? It should be just them yet it felt like they were three.

His hand was taken by him and they left, she waving happily after them.

He hated her. She wouldn't steal what was his, she was just a memory, he was present.

They were in their home, he hugged him, kissing his lips, hands in his lovers ash blond hair, amber eyes gazing in his and he thought it was just them. Only them and no one else.

Hot kisses along his neck and chest as he laid in their bed, sensation and passion through their bodies, the night so clear and the moonlight above them as their eyes closed, lips and bodies connected, the world forgotten and abandoned, only them.

Those sweet words from his lips directed to him but was she on his mind ?  
He wouldn't let this happen he had to mark his territory so she would know what happened when they were alone and loved each other like this.

Yet he would never tell.

The next night he had put on perfume, it covering his naked body as he laid there waiting for him to call, yet he didn't. Worry clouding his mind, he was overreacting he told himself they wouldn't lay together, or would they ? But she was just history, nothing more, brushed off long ago.

His heart drumming as the bedroom door opened and he entered beaming at him, relieved not having her foul smell on him, holding tight on him, he pulled back looking for lipstick or marks, there was nothing there.

Only a longing burning in those amber eyes directed at him, a flush creeping on his cheeks, his averting the hot burning look a hand taking his bringing it to those lips he loved so much, the touch burning his whole body, his heart skipping, those sweet words directed to him, making melt, his knees weak to the wicked way of this man he wanted to have for himself.

His dear monster only he really saw, only he was allowed to see.

The lonely monster who wanted only him he wished.

He took him to the bed and devoured him whole his voice and mind lost in this moment.

Laying in those strong arms embrace he had nothing to fear yet he wanted her to smell his perfume on him, to know he was taken.

Yet he wouldn't tell it him yet. Hoping he couldn't tell.

The next days he covered himself in his perfume, letting going all over him as they spend the nights in each others arms...

Hoping she would smell his perfume....

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> This time it was Will's point of view next chapter I think will be Hannibal's.  
> I hope it was any good. Please comment and tell me what you think.  
> Thank you so much ;)


End file.
